


prompt #5: why are you helping me?

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warning: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 28
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #5: why are you helping me?

**Author's Note:**

> warning: none

It was a sunny Monday afternoon, and Katara had just gotten out of her philosophy class. She was off to the library with Suki, her friend, since her next class didn’t start until 7pm. Katara decided to do some extra credit work, and catch up with Suki.

“Excuse me. Um, Katara, Principal Hardy wants to talk to you in his office.” Jet says, interrupting Katara from her conversation with Suki. The two girls look at each other.

“What’d you do?” Suki asks, worried. Katara furrows her eyebrows.

“I don’t know. Are you sure, Jet? This isn’t some kind of prank or anything, is it?” Katara asks.

“No, it’s n-not. I promise.” Jet says. Katara sighs.

“Okay then. I guess I’ll see you later, Suki.” Katara says and Suki nods. Katara heads to the principal’s office, walking past the receptionist’s area and greeting the secretary before knocking on his door.

“Come in.” The voice behind the door says. Katara opens the door, surprised to see another student already there. The student didn’t look up when she entered, but Katara knew who it was. What Katara didn’t know, however, was the reason as to why he was there. “Ah, Ms. Katara. Please, have a seat.” Katara does as she’s told, and sits next to the student.

“Um, Principal Hardy? May I ask why I’m here?” Katara asks, looking at the boy next to her rather than looking at the Principal. Principal Hardy chuckles.

“Okay then, let’s get straight to the point. Ms. Katara, I would like to ask you to tutor Mr. Zuko here.” Principal Hardy says, and Katara is speechless. Zuko finally looks up, his golden brown eyes meeting with Katara’s ocean blue ones.

“Principal Hardy, I don’t want to sound rude, but why should I tutor him? And of all people, why me?” Katara asks, voice harsh.

“Because, Ms. Katara, you have the highest GPA in your batch. You are flexible enough and I know that you can manage your time to be able to tutor Zuko. Mr. Zuko here needs the academic help, because if his grades get any lower than it already is, he will have to be held back. As for why you should tutor him, it’s because he personally requested you himself. Another reason is something we all know.” The Principal explains and Zuko wanted to die from embarrassment. Katara is dumbfounded, mouth agape.

“Mr. Hardy!” Zuko says, his voice squeaky. “You didn’t have to say that!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Zuko. It slipped.” He apologizes. Zuko looks at Katara, panicking.

“K-Katara, you don’t have to do it. I’ll find someone else, you know, like uh, Suki or maybe even Azula.” Zuko says.

“N-No. It’s alright. I’ll do it. But I won’t do it for free, though.” Katara says, looking down at the floor. Zuko’s eyes widen.

“I, oh wow, that was fast. But, um yeah, of course. Name your price.” Zuko says.

“I’ll think about it.” Katara says, voice firm and looks at Zuko. She then turns to the principal. “Is that it, Sir? I still have somewhere to be.”

“Well, yes. Thank you for accepting, Ms. Katara. I knew I could count on you. The both of you may go now. I expect incredible results, Mr. Zuko.” Principal Hardy dismissed them and they both walk out of his office.

“Hey, um, Katara. Thanks for agreeing to this.” Zuko says once they’re out in the hallway. He puts his left hand in his pocket as his right hand rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. It was something he did when he was nervous. Katara sighs.

“I can’t turn down someone who needs help. Anyway, give me your number so I can call you.” Katara says, giving him her phone.

“You… Deleted my number?” Zuko says, his voice sad. Katara bites her lip.

“I mean, yeah. You didn’t delete mine?” Katara asks. Zuko shakes his head as he grabs her phone and types in his number.

“So, uh, when do we start?” Zuko asks, clearing his throat.

“Um, I’m free later. Meet me outside the library at 4:30, okay?” Katara smiles, hoping to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah, sure thing. Just text me or call me.” Zuko says, giving her a small smile. Katara nods.

“Okay, I should get going. See you later.” Katara turns her back towards him and walks away.

“See ya.” Zuko says to Katara’s retreating figure.

–time skip—

“You’re here early.” Katara says, walking up to Zuko. Zuko smiles.

“Uh, yeah. I just got here a few minutes ago though.” Zuko replies. Katara nods her head.

“Okay. So, where do you want to go?” Katara asks, looking at Zuko.

“I, um, I’m fine with anything. As long as I can study, you know.” Zuko says sheepishly.

“Hmm… Okay then. Let’s head to Starbucks. Your treat.” Katara says, smiling. Zuko smiles.

“Yeah, sure. My treat.” Zuko says and the both of them walk silently to Starbucks (which was just across the street, luckily for the both of them).

They enter the coffee shop, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee in the air. Katara smiles to herself, and Zuko glances at Katara, smiling.

“Uh, why don’t you find us a place to sit? I’ll order. What do you want? The usual?” Zuko says.

“Wow, you still remember?” Katara asks, shocked.

“Yeah, I do.” Zuko gives Katara a small smile.

“Yeah. I’ll have the usual.” Katara says, her voice small, still in shock. Zuko nods and heads to the counter while Katara sits down at a table by the window. Katara stares outside, looking at the people walking by; the couples holding hands, the children clinging to their mothers, and the groups of friends walking by happily. Katara stares outside the window, her mind thinking about Zuko. Zuko was Katara’s ex-boyfriend, and it was something that Katara had regretted.

“I’m sorry, Zuko.” Katara says, maintaining her composure.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Zuko says, voice cracking.

“I have to do this. I can’t have any more distractions.” Katara’s voice suddenly cracks at the thought of losing Zuko.

“Please, don’t do this. I won’t be a distraction. Please, don’t leave me.” Zuko grabs Katara’s hand, pleading.

“I’m sorry. I’ll always love you.” Katara gives Zuko a small smile before removing his hand and walking away. She cried and cried, the tears wouldn’t stop falling. She knew that she wouldn’t find someone who loved her the way Zuko loved her. And she had regretted that ever since.

“Katara.”

“What?” Katara says, snapping back to reality.

“Here’s your order. A green tea frappe and a glazed donut.” Zuko says, putting down the food and drinks on the table.

“Oh, thanks.” Katara says, her voice hoarse. Zuko furrows his brows.

“Are you okay?” He asks, worried.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Are you ready to start? We’ll do chemistry first then if we have the time, we’ll do physics. Sound good?” Katara asks, looking at Zuko. Zuko nods.

“Yeah, sure. Anything’s fine.” Zuko says. The both of them sit in silence, not knowing what to do next. Zuko gulps.

“Uh, Katara, I have a question to ask.”

“Mm? Yeah, what is it?” Katara says.

“ **Why are you helping me?** I mean, I’m very grateful, but like… Why are you doing this?” Zuko asks, and this time, Katara gulps.

“I, um, I don’t know. I can’t turn down someone who needs my help, you know.” Katara lies. ‘because I miss you and I want to spend more time with you.’

“Is that really the reason?”

“Yes.” ‘No.’

“Tell me the truth, Katara. I know when you’re lying.” Zuko says, and Katara sighs.

“I’m helping you because… I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
